


Sacrifice Untold

by Mrs_Devil



Category: Legend (1985)
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Devil/pseuds/Mrs_Devil
Summary: I wrote the sex scene to Sacrifice before any story. And, as I wrote the story in, I rewrote the forced sex scene to be more fitting for the story.So, this was a draft before the story. I didn't want this to go to waste. So... here you go...





	Sacrifice Untold

     Beastly large hands push your plush thighs to your chest as the claws of said hands press into your skin; not puncturing, only poking. The cloth of your torn gown covers very little of your precious (s/c) skin while your loose hair fans behind your terrified face. Your jewel-like (e/c) eyes stare into the acidic yellow eyes of Darkness, falling into their abyss of depravity. There was no mistaking intentions at this turn of events.

    "Lili lied to you." Your quivering voice whispers as your form begins to shake. The black fabric of your gown stretches between your legs covering your most valuable asset. Your dominant hand stretches out to push against his chest as your head and shoulders raise above the floor slightly with it. The heat of his pounding heart shoots down your hand, warming your cold flesh. His hands gently massage your thighs, creating warmth there as well.

    "Has she?" The deep, almost unintelligible mumble of Darkness questions as his eyes ravage your almost bare form. You quickly nod your head.

    "Of course! You see how simply absurd this all is, don't you?" Your flabbergastation causes no change in Darkness' expression or position over you. His large ears flick themselves, awaiting for more of your words. "You are the epitome of evil… an-and you would simply settle on some commoner that got lucky enough to become the personal maid of  **_the_ ** Princess Lili? Just because she told you some  _ story _ ?" You feel no upset at calling Lili out on her story, since she clearly has no qualms about sacrificing your maidenhead to this-this monster.

    How  _ dare _ she betray you like this! You loved her as your own family! Obviously, she does not think likewise.

    "She was not the only one to tell me this story." His simple words put an empty pit in your chest and stomach, aching for some emotion besides dread to fill it. Your eyes widen as your breaths shakes out of your lungs as the world stops and shatters.  _ Someone else knows Lili's tale. Someone else… meaning the story was written and told to someone else. Does… does that mean there is no way out of this tragedy that will occur to you? _

    "No." You quiver out in disbelief. "No!" You scream and hit at Darkness' chest. His muscled form absorbs the blows without a flinch of pain. "I am no sacrifice to you! I am a healer!"

    "I do good and I will not play in your and Lili's sick game!" You cry out in heartache as you rest your hands by your relaxed head. The betrayal of Lili and the torment dangling in front of you too much to accept. You can not move the beast in front of you, so you take to a new tactic. A tactic you hope works. Begging.

    "Please!" You plead as your hands go back to the forearms of Darkness, gripping them to garner all of his attention to you and your words. "Please just let me go." Your breaths and whispers cause Darkness' facial features to soften just a touch. Enough for you to feel hope for just a second, before Darkness rips it away with the remains of your gown. "No!" You scream as your dominant hand slaps the monster's face.

    The motion emits a harsh sound in the air as your hand stings with the force put into it and Darkness' face moves to the side. He stops all movement with his hands on your thighs, looking to the side besides wanting to see your womanhood merely moments before. Your hard breathing fills the cavernous like room as hot tears burn your eyes and warm your chilled cheeks. Everything stops as your chest heaves and you stare at him, awaiting his next move. His head suddenly snaps as he looks back to your petrified form as he leans over your bent body so his faces sat merely inches from yours. His eyes showed softness, despite what your hand previously did.

    "I love you." His deep voice informs you as your eyes enlarge once more. You misheard, obviously.

    "Wha-" Red lips press themselves against yours in heated passion. A snake-like tongue slithers between your lips as Darkness presses his lips even closer to your head. Your head, having no where else to go with the floor behind it, holds still and allows this violation against you as you whine out against him. The thin tongue coils around your own tongue as you whimper and slap at its owner's large shoulders. Your thighs, already pushed flush against your stomach, spread wider as the large bulk of Darkness slides between them more. You scream into his mouth as you feel the tainted flesh press against your womanhood. You shake your head every which way, shaking yourself loose from Darkness' suffocating mouth.

    "Get off of me!" You shriek as the head of his manhood presses against your lower lips. Your nails claw at Darkness, catching the side of his cheek before he finally has enough of your outrage. Meaty hands encase your wrists and slam them beside your head, leaving your legs to unbend themselves as your feet plant back onto the ground.

    "Enough!" Darkness commands as your heart stops at his anger. You hold still as his harsh, blood tainted breaths reach your nostrils. "It has been written! I will have no more of your rejection!" Your wrists press against each other as Darkness moves to only one hand keeping yours bound. Darkness supports his weight on one hand as his opposite hand graces your wet cheek.

    A single finger collects fresh tears away from your eyes. He shakes his head as his eyes look longingly into yours.

    "No more tears. No more of this." A gentle voice surprises you. His free hand grips your jaw as his thumb strokes your cheek. "Only love from now on." Lips repress themselves back to yours as the head of his shaft presses between your folds. You scream at the violation and the painful stretch of a man filling you for the first time. Enormous tears fall from the water ducts of your reddening eyes as another inch quickly shoves itself further into your tight, virgin womanhood.

    "Please." You gasp as your head turns away before he forces you to look back with his hand on your jaw. "Stop." Your hoarse voice from crying and screaming seems to hold some effect on him as he holds still for a moment. His yellow eyes looking serene as they glance down at you.

    "Not until you are mine, forever." His gigantic manhood slams into you fully as your howl in pain. The head pressing into your cervix, spreading it open slightly. Your tears dry quickly as your mind distracts itself from sadness and despair to focus solely on the pain. Your walls stretch around Darkness and suffocate his cock as they try to squeeze back to normal size. Blood slowly leaks from your womanhood as your maidenhead practically disappears in a flash. However, due to Darkness' immense size, most of the blood from your virginity stays within you as there remains nowhere for it to leave.

    Darkness seizes your hips in both of his hands and squeezes the flesh there lightly. Your hands remain above your head as your disbelief and pain keep you still. A small sigh escapes him as his head falls back.

    "Finally." With a whisper, he releases another breath. "For so long your body toyed with me," his eyes look back down at you. "And now I can feed into your temptation." The burning of your womanhood feels relief as Darkness pulls from your walls. With such a vast stretch, the skin of your vagina pulls taut and Darkness' length slides against your clitoris as the stretch lowered the little bud of nerves downward. The stimulation of your favorite button floods your system with relief and pleasure from the immense pressure inside of your walls.

    Darkness keeps the head of his cock in you, stopping for a moment. His eyes burn into you before he lowers himself once more to you, wrapping his arms around your torso as your breasts press against him. He hums as he presses his nose into your hair and inhales. His cock pushes back into you, refilling you and sliding along your clitoris. You choke on your own breath as your numb mind reenters reality. Darkness exhales.

    "Your scent is intoxication itself." The slightest amount of slick coats your walls, making the pull out of you much easier for Darkness. You sigh as he pushes within, creating a delicious pressure within you. The intense burn of the initial stretch cools into a lovely heat. Your breaths come out quicker at the pleasure that fills you as Darkness picks up a delightful pace. You relax and allow this violation to happen. You could not stop it before and you doubt you can stop it now.

    Darkness rises off of you once more before regripping your hips. His fingers press into them as his claws hover over your plush skin. The slapping of his skin against yours emits louder as his pace considerably picks up. The snapping of his hips brings you closer to something. Something building within your loins as your pain dissipates. Darkness watches your breasts bounce before he looks up at your face when you let out a moan.

    "There is no pleasure greater than this." He comments as you lay in defeat. As his cock plunges into you again and again, you start to sob once more. Your crushing loss finally taking place in your mind as something that cannot be reversed. Silent tears fall from your eyes as you close them. "I will soon fill your womb with a child. Our child."

    You choke out an ugly sob as a moan follows it. You shake your head.

    "Please. I beg of your mercy." Your quiet voice does little to move Darkness. Your eyes open to see him still watching you. You look down and watch his hips pound into you. Your stomach bulges out where he enters you.

    "No." Darkness responds in a similar tone to yours. Your eyes look back up to see him shake his head at you. The intense thrusting moves faster as Darkness begins to huff in air. Your walls squeeze him tighter as ecstasy climbs within you. A sweet knot forming tighter and tighter with each brutal thrust. "Accept me."

    "Never." You whisper. Darkness' thrust stutter for a moment. Your words hurt him, but how much they sting, you don't know. Darkness squeezes your hips tighter before pushing into you hard, pressing against your cervix and slightly opening it like his first thrust in. You feel a hot spurt of something within you and you gasp as it sets off your climax. Your walls tightly squeeze and retract in pattern as Darkness holds still within you.

    Your eyes close with a soft sigh and Darkness grunts viciously above you. As your body calms itself, disgust fills you and overtakes your despair. You came around him. Bile rises to the back of your throat as his seed fills your empty womb. Darkness grabs your left hand and suddenly shoves a ring onto your ring finger. You scream as spikes pierce your flesh.

    "I will never allow you to leave me." 


End file.
